Playing with Fire
by rizzlesfan4life
Summary: A story of how maura and jane both desire to be together but neither have the courage to speak up until one night their little game goes to far. Will they finally fess up and be together? Or will circumstances keep them apart? A/N: if you would like me to continue please give feedback! open to thoughts and ideas as well!
1. Chapter 1

I love her. I'm in love with her. She's my best friend. I can't be in love with her. I'm straight. She's straight. But we have been doing this song and dance since we met. We flirt but it never goes anywhere. Once of us always backs down. I don't know if it's for fun or if it's for real. But as I stand here trying to not to be obvious that I am gawking at her as she's getting dressed. I want to kiss her. I want to touch her. She calls my name, pulling me out of my trance.

"Jane" Maura says calling my name again.

"uh. Oh yeah. What's up?"

"You were somewhere else, everything ok?"

I open my mouth to say yeah I'm thinking about what it would be like to make love to you. But all that comes out is, " oh. Sorry. Just hungry. Are you ready to go get food?"

"yeah let's go"

We walk to my car, because I was not about to endure her driving. The car ride is silent. I want to tell her. I need to tell her. But what if it drives her away? I feel her warm hand rest itself on my leg. It sent shockwaves down to my core.

"Jane are you ok?"

"yeah, just thinking"

"about?"

"I can't say. Not yet. Not like this. I'm processing. But I promise I'll tell you soon enough."

"I'm here for you Jane. Always. I hope you know that. I love you. So whenever you're ready to talk, I am here."

I put my hand on top of hers. I'm content. I know I should tell her. But I can't. Right now she's my best friend, who loves and supports me always. I can't bear to loose her.

Maura's POV

I sit in the car next to the woman I love. My hand rests upon her thigh. I feel content. At peace. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with her. I want nothing more than to be hers forever. And for her to be mine. But what if she doesn't feel the same? I can't loose her. I glance over at my hand, it's so close to her center. I want to move my hand up further. I want to caress her skin. Intertwine my tongue with hers. Brush my teeth against her nipples, my tongue against her core. But for now, her hand intertwined with mine…I feel content. It's enough, for now.

We pull up to the place, and get out of the car, and resume holding hands. This is something we did daily. But today it feels different. Jane is keeping something from me as I am her. A shiver runs down my spine as she rubs her thumb on my hand. I took the liberty of calling ahead to get us a table quicker. We sit, each sipping on a beer. I don't drink beer often. It's certainly not my drink of choice. But Jane has been begging me to try this kind. She's right, it is good. I look at her longingly, as she brings the bottle to her lips, caressing it. Man what I wouldn't give to be that damn bottle. My breathing increases. _Fuck Maura. Get it together. She's bound to notice_.

"enjoying the view?" Jane asks.

We play this game often. It's who we are. It's my turn to fire back with a naughty response. We'll both cave before this actually goes anywhere. She's straight. She just likes to toy with me because she knows it gets to me.

"most definitely. I am imagining what it would be like to be that bottle." I say, very sure of myself.

"you couldn't handle me. You would be putty in my hands in five minutes."

"Is that a challenge Rizzoli? Don't tempt me. I would win."

"Oh really?" Jane takes her foot and begins rubbing it up and down my leg. I quiver at her touch. _Shit. Busted. Totally a dead giveaway. _She pulls away.

"point proven" She says smirking at me.

I breathe in. I breathe out. Damn you Jane Rizzoli for having this affect on me. Well two can play at that game. Round 1- Jane Rizzoli. Let the second round begin.

Jane's POV

First round of our game has ended. We always seem to play this out and then we both cave and quit. For once, I don't want to. I want to win. I need to. Our dessert arrives and of course she picks Strawberries and Chocolate. She knows how to torture me. Maura dips the strawberry into the chocolate and brings it to her lips. She swirls her tongue around the strawberry. _I hold my breath. I can't move. I can't breathe. It would be a dead giveaway._

I hear a slight moan come from Maura's mouth. _Holy shit, that was hot. What I wouldn't give to be the cause of that moan._ The face she makes as the sound escapes her mouth is enough to make me loose her. She smiles at me. I watch her grab another strawberry and she dips it into the chocolate. She then brings it to my lips and I open my mouth to take it in, her fingers too. I suck off all of the chocolate. Our eyes are locked. No one moves. No one speaks. It's now or never. We either stop now or go all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! This is my first fan fiction in a very long time! I am so glad you all are enjoying this. I don't know how long I plan on keeping this going it depends on how long you guys want it to. Enjoy. Rizzles makes a small step towards togetherness. **

_Our eyes are locked. No one moves. No one speaks. It's now or never. We either stop now or go all the way._

Maura's POV

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Don't react. Don't move. She'll quit the game. We don't have to do this. What if I fuck up? What if I'm not good at it? What if she doesn't feel the same? Do I make a move? Do I stop this? _

I sit there waiting for Jane to let go of my fingers. My hand. She's caressing it. I know how to get her back for this. I place my hand upon her thigh. Inching higher and higher. Finally I am right next to her core. This of course is our game of cat and mouse. Who gives in first?

She lets my fingers go. I win. Phew.

She places her hand upon mine that is resting upon her upper thigh.

"You're playing a very dangerous game doctor. Concede now. Before we can't take anything back."

I lean in closely, whisper into her ear.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to continue this?"

"Let's get out of here"

I leave the money on the table, take Jane's hand and we go to the car. I turn to face her. _She's so beautiful. I want to kiss her. Touch her. Make love to her. I think she thinks this is only a game. She doesn't like me that way. She's just lonely. Ever since Casey left her after declaring that she quit spending so much time with me. She refused of course, we are best friends. Nothing more. She's straight. I'm straight. But yet all I want to do is rip her clothes off and have my way with her. Fuck. I need a cold shower. Something._

Jane's POV

_She's so beautiful. I would give anything to be with her. To touch her. Kiss her. Make love to her. She deserves to be loved in the best way possible. Better than Ian or any of those other idiot men I have watched her date. I gave up Casey because he couldn't handle us. I feel like it was always meant to be just me and Maura._

The drive home was quiet both of us lost in our thoughts. I feel the need to hold her hand. To caress her skin. But I don't know if I should. We pull into her driveway. Both of us glare at the door, here it is. The moment of sink or swim. Leap off of the cliff or run away. She opens the front door and heads to the fridge, grabbing each of us a drink.

She looks at me softly with her big beautiful eyes. I want this more than anything, but I should take it slow. She walks over to me, sets our glasses down and nestles herself against me. I wrap my arms around her and I realize I could stay like this forever.

"Thank you for dinner Jane. It was…"

"I know. And I totally won tonight. Just so we're clear."

"You did not win! Bull. It was a tie."

"Re-match another time then?"

"yeah. You can bet on it detective. For now? Can we just go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Could you hold me tonight? I just wanna be close to you."

"Always"

We walk hand in hand to her room, dress for bed and lay down. This is something we do often. I lay in bed, her cuddled up behind me, her delicate arms wrapped around my body. _I feel content. At peace. Happy. Where I belong. This is enough for now. _I find myself drifting off to sleep with Maura nestled into my neck. I can hear her breathing, it soothes me.

{_I sit staring at the ring Casey gave me knowing the ultimatum it brings. He doesn't want Maura in my life anymore. He says there's something sick about our relationship. Our need for one another. And that if I am going to be his wife, she can't be my friend anymore. He says best friends don't behave the way we do. They don't share beds, spend all of their free time together, eat every meal together like a couple. They don't take care of one another like a couple. He says there is something wrong with the way we are. I love him. But I love her too. She's my BEST FRIEND. She's been there for me for as long as I can remember. He has come and gone, acted like I didn't mean a thing to him and now he has the audacity to demand I cut her off. I cant bear to loose her. She means everything to me. She's my other half, my soul mate, my partner, my best friend. _

_I hear the door to my apartment start to open, he's back to hear my answer. I love him. I want to say yes. I should say yes. But loosing her will kill me. I can't live without Maura. I can live without Casey. He's just a guy. I take the ring off and set it on the table as a weight lifts off of my shoulders._

_"Jane, I'm home."_

_"In here" I say. Here goes nothing. _

_"Well did you make a decision? I don't want to sit around here and just wait."_

_"Yes. I made a choice. Let me start by saying; I do love you Casey. Very much so. But here's the thing. You're just a guy. Guys come and guys go. But she is my best friend, my better half, my partner. She's my person. And you might not be able to understand that. But it is who she is. I cannot live without her. As much as I love you, I love her more. My answer for you is if you don't love me enough to accept those in my life than clearly YOU don't belong there."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me Jane? You're choosing HER over me? What can that woman give you that I can't? You cant even legally marry her. It's wrong. It's sick. You cant have kids with her. You cant live a normal life with her."_

_As he yells all of these things to me it suddenly occurs that I don't care if I can have any of that with her or not. I love Maura. I want Maura. She means everything to me. _

_"It's not even about that. The biggest issue is you throwing ultimatums at me and expecting a good answer. I've honestly had enough of you and your bullshit. Your comings and goings, your back and forth want me/don't want me shit. I made my choice. I choose myself. I choose to be happy. You don't make me happy. You make me miserable."_

_I hand him his ring back and tell him to leave, his stuff is packed and in the living room waiting for him. He storms out of the room, grabs his stuff, and slams the front door shut._

_The tears begin to fall. I did it. I am free. I reach for my phone and call Maura. She tells me she will be here as soon as she can._

_10 minutes later my door is opening and Maura calls out my name._

_"In here"_

_"Babe, are you ok? What happened?"_

_"I chose you."_

_"Honey, what do you mean you chose me?"_

_"Casey gave me an ultimatum. Him as my husband or you as my best friend. I chose you. I cant live without you in my life. You mean everything to me. He is just a guy whose strung me around. I may love him, but I love you more. I evaluated my life and I know it isn't complete with you not in it. I cant say the same for him."_

_She walks over to me, sits next to me and takes my hands in hers._

_"Oh Jane. I am so sorry it came to this. Why did he do this?"_

_"He says there is something sick about our relationship. That friends shouldn't care about one another the way you and I do. That friends don't share beds or any of the stuff we do. He was disgusted that I chose you over him. He says you cant give me the same stuff he can. That we cant ever legally get married, or have kids and that I am basically an idiot for picking someone like you over someone like him. It dawned on me during this conversation that I didn't care about any of that or need any of that in life. You're my best friend and that is all that I need."_

_"Jane. I'm so sorry. I feel awful for you. Like this is all my fault. Maybe he is right. Maybe we are too close. Maybe you should choose him. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. He is right, I cant give you any of those things. I'm just a friend. He is the man you love."_

_"I know all of that, but youre the one thing in my life that has been consistent for the past several years. Men seem to come and go in our lives, but we are always here for each other. That is something I cant live without."_

_ I begin to weep even more. She doesn't want me the way I want her. She's just a friend. She sees my heart breaking and continues to hold me._

_"Why don't we call it a night?" She says._

_"Can you stay over and just hold me please? I need my best friend."_

_"Always. I love you Jane. You are my best friend. And I am so glad you chose me. I am just sorry you are in pain."_

_"I love you too Maura" (More than you know, I say to myself)_

_We climb into bed and she cuddles up behind me, holding me tight. I am content. I am at peace. I feel at home. }_

_Maura's POV_

I lay silently next to the woman I love. I think about all of the things she has given up just to be my friend. A marriage, children, her mothers wishes. I think back to the night Casey left her and I am reminded just how special she is to me. I am going to prove to her just that. I am ready to be hers forever. I just hope she is ready as well. I know that night she seemed like she wanted to tell me that but it has been a year since and she hasn't made a move. Maybe I was wrong, but I have to try. _I love her. I'm in love with Jane Rizzoli. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I am ready to be hers forever. I just hope she is ready as well. I know that night she seemed like she wanted to tell me that but it has been a year since and she hasn't made a move. Maybe I was wrong, but I have to try. I love her. I'm in love with Jane Rizzoli. _

Maura's POV

I watch her sleep, she's restless. That can only mean one thing. She's having the Casey dream again. I can always tell when this happens. She moves around a lot. She's uneasy, on edge, restless. It's been a year since that happen and it still bothers her. I want her to forget what he did to her, forget her heartbreak, to move on with me. I decide that I am going to tell her tonight. I am going to plan an elaborate dinner at the house for just the two of us with candles, and flowers, and all of her favorite foods. I close my eyes and nestle even closer to her.

The next morning I awake and she's still wrapped in my arms. I could lay here forever. But I should get up and get ready for work and plan tonight's special date. I should nudge her awake, but I just don't want to wake her beautiful self.

"Jane honey, its time to get up. We gotta get ready for work."

"Blah. Ugh. I don't want to. Cant we just stay here forever?"

"You know I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed, but sadly the murders wont solve themselves."

"There should be a rule that murders and crimes shouldn't be committed at this ungodly hour."

"Get up lazy butt before I throw your ass in the shower."

I get up and go and start the pot of coffee. Lord knows I am gonna need it to get me through today. I make us both a cup of coffee and return to the bedroom to find my bed empty. I figure Jane went to the guest room to shower, so I grab my robe and open my bathroom door to shower…

_Needless to say, she didn't go to the guest room to shower. There was Jane Rizzoli standing in my bathroom, stark naked. And boy did I ever enjoy the view. _

"Uh….Jane. I thought…uh that you uh went to the guest room to shower. I should uh…go. And ummm.. yeah"

"Dr. Maura Isles are you speechless?"

"No. It's just um…youre naked and umm I just cant help…but umm…Im gonna go now."

I walk out of the bathroom, red as can be in the face.

_Shit. Now that was a dead giveaway. Get it together Isles. _

_Jane's POV_

_OMG. OMG. OMG. Maura Isles just walked in on me naked and she was speechless. Like she had no words. Maybe she does like me. She certainly seems to like my body. My mind is racing. She was speechless, in awe. There's hope for us. Maybe we can finally be together._

I take my shower, happy as can be. Maura likes what she saw. She blushed and had no words. After my shower, I am getting dressed when there's a knock at the door.

"Jane are you decent?"

I smile coyly, now's my chance to see her reaction to seeing me like this a second time.

"Yeah"

She opens the door to find me in nothing but my bra and underwear.

"JANE! I asked if you were decent?!"

"What? Cant handle this?"

"I…uh…..we should…umm get to work"

"that's twice now that I have made you speechless with my hot body"

"you're not playing fair. Just wait. I will get you back"

"we will see about that. Let the games begin"

We finish getting ready for work, grab some coffee and some breakfast before heading to work. We take my car, and once again I am the driver. I have to stay in control; it's who I am. She sees me deep in thought. And she reaches over placing her hand on my upper thigh. I don't move. I don't breathe. I want to rip her clothes off right here, right now. She knows how to get to me. Payback is coming.

"Enjoying yourself Jane?"

"Not really" I say dead serious.

She becomes totally silent and pulls her hand away quickly. I was only teasing her, she makes it so easy.

"Oh come on Maura! I was only kidding. Of course I am enjoying myself I'm with you"

I put my hand on her upper thigh and instantly a smile appears on her face.

"You just wanted me to touch you! You little sneak!"

"Whatever do you mean detective?" She asks coyly.

_I know the game she's playing. I know how to win. I begin to rub my fingers back and forth. Slowly. I can hear her breathing increasing. _

We pull up to work just as she lets out a slight moan.

"Well murders are calling, crimes are happening, gotta go!" I say quickly removing my hand from her upper thigh.

"Not fair. You cant do THAT and just stop"

"Oh but I can doctor. And I will do it again, game on"

"Two can play at that game…remember that"

We part ways at the elevator. She goes down to her lab and I went up to my desk. I keep thinking back to the moment my hand was on her thigh, so close to her center. I wanted to touch her. To feel her. To taste her. To make her moan with pleasure.

"Jane!" Frost says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Thinking about the Dr. again huh?"

"NO! Why would you say that?"

"Uh. No reason. Um. Anyways we got a murder. But Frankie and I will take it and you and Korsak can take the robbery at the Dirty Robber"

"Hold up. You're VOLUNTEERING to go to a murder scene?"

"Yeah. Pike is working this one and I know you don't like him. So I am doing you a favor"

"Why is Pike covering it?"

"Dr. Isles is busy with something"

"You're being awfully secretive"

"mmmhmm well hey gotta go!"

Frost and Frankie take off leaving me a little bit speechless. Korsak and I handle the robbery. We never take robberies, we're homicide but since it is the Dirty Robber, for them we will.

Work seems to drag on endlessly. I hadn't seen Maura since this morning so I head down to the lab to see what she wants to do for dinner tonight. The lab is empty as is her office. There is a notecard on her desk waiting for me.

**Jane,**

**I'm at the place where you hold me at night and I catch you naked in the morning. If you want to take a leap of faith with me, come over at 7pm. If you don't want to, we can act like this never happened.**

**XO, M.**

_FUCK. This is the moment I've been longing for, desiring, and fearing. This game ends here. I want it to end. I want her for real. No more games. No more petty flirting. I raced out of her office, happy as could be. I had to get flowers and change. It was 5:30 and I didn't have much time. _

I pull out my phone to text her.

**Maura,**

**I'll be at the place where I hold you at night and taunt you with my naked body in the morning. See you at 7. **

**XO J.**

Maura's POV

_I breathe in. I breathe out. In & Out. I can do this. I can make the first move. Dinner is cooked. Now to set up the bedroom._

I take the pile of rose petals and place some on the bed. Then I light the candles around the room. To finish it off, I took the remaining petals and made a path from the bedroom to the front door. I want her to walk in and find me in bed waiting for her. I go to my closet and pull out my blue teddy and my black lace underwear.

_I breathe in. I breathe out. I'm so nervous. I've wanted this for so long. _

I look at my clock, it's 6:55pm. _FUCK_. She'll be here any minute. I get dressed. I grab my phone to text her.

**Jane! Use your key. Follow the trail.**

**XO.**

I put my phone on vibrate and set it on my nightstand. I position myself on the bed as I hear the front door open.

_Here we go….._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Here we go…_

Jane's POV

_I breathe in. I breathe out. I can do this. I want to do this, I need to do this. I love her._

I turn my key in her door, as my phone begins to ring. I'd know that ringtone anywhere….it's Casey. _I stand still. Do I answer? Do I ignore him? _

I haven't heard from him in over a year. Since the night he condemned my relationship with Maura and left me. I close the door quietly, and pull my key out. _I should answer. I mean I have to answer. I need to. I want to. It's Casey._

"Casey?"

"Jane…you answered. I need to see you"

"Why? Didn't you say enough a year ago when you broke my heart?"

"I'm in the hospital Jane. I was injured…bad. Please baby, I need you"

_I breathe in. I breathe out. I don't want to go see him. I loved him and he broke me. _

"Jane?"

"Casey. You broke my heart. I have nothing to say to you"

"Jane. I made a mistake. I love you baby. I want to spend my life with you. Please give me a second chance. I don't care about your friendship with her."

"You mean Maura? You not saying her name speaks volumes. Besides Maura and I aren't friends anymore"

"Even better. Then there is nothing stopping us"

"No. See, there is. You misunderstood me Casey. Maura and I aren't friends anymore because we're more than just friends. I love her. I'm IN love with her"

"Are you fucking kidding me Jane? You told me there was nothing going on between the two of you. God, I am a damn fool. Honestly, the smartest thing I ever did was leave you"

"Then WHY are you calling? You reached out to me, not the other way around. And now here you are yet again being a dick to me because of Maura. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you weren't secure in our relationship when it comes to Maura. That's on YOU, NOT ME. You leaving me opened the doors of possibilities for Maura and me. We realized our feelings. I love her. She's been there for me. She loves me. She takes care of me. I need her"

"I hope she breaks your heart. You threw away the best thing that ever happened to her for her…remember that"

"Actually, I threw away the worst thing that ever happened to me for...her Goodbye Casey"

I hang up the phone. Tears begin to pour down my cheeks. _I need Maura. I need her to hold me, to love me, to protect me. She's all I need._

I open the front door and call out her name. She comes running from her bedroom in the sexiest outfit. _My heart sinks. She's so beautiful. I've ruined our night. I sigh._

"Oh Jane. Baby what's wrong?"

"Casey called" I say through the tears.

Two words are all it took. Maura shuts the door and takes me in her arms.

"Come sit down. Let me hold you"

"I'd love that"

We sit on the couch and Maura holds me.

"What happened?"

"He called because he wants to see me, he wants me back"

"Oh…"

"I told him that I didn't want to see him"

"And?"

"He then said he made a mistake and he wants me back"

"Do you want him back?"

"I told him you and I aren't friends anymore. He took it as good news for him. Till I told him were more than friends. That I love you. And you love me. You take care of me, you're my backbone. And I can't live without you."

"You said that?"

"Yes. And before you ask. I meant every single word. I love you Maura Isles. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my partner in crime, you mean everything to me"

"Oh Jane" Maura begins to cry, it's now my turn to hold her.

"I'm sorry I upset you Maura"

"It's not that. I've waited so long to hear those words come out of your mouth. These are tears of joy. I love you Jane. I have never had someone care for me the way you do. You protect me, you love me, you treat me with respect, you are my better half. My best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really" She says looking up at me.

I smile contently before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

_She's mine. I've said it. She's said it. We are free to finally be together in every way. But I'm scared. I want to wait. To savor this. _

"Maura…"

"Yes?"

"I know we had plans for tonight but could we just eat dinner and hold one another?"

"Of course Jane. Being next to you is all I need"

"I'm not saying I don't want to make love to you. Just not tonight. Not like this. It should be special"

"I couldn't agree more"

She kisses my cheek and holds me close. _I am content. I am happy. I'm in the arms of the woman I love._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, school has been hectic! But I wrote an extra long chapter for all of you Rizzles! Enjoy! **

She kisses my cheek and holds me close. _I am content. I am happy. I'm in the arms of the woman I love._

Maura's POV

_I hold her in my arms. My Jane. My best friend. The one I love more than anything. She's sound asleep finally. She spent most of the night crying in my arms. I hate the effect he has on her. I feel like we just took fifty steps back. Everything was perfect. We were finally going to be together in every way possible. And now she's scared and wants to wait. I totally get it. But apart of me thinks maybe this is her excuse to back out. I hate him. I hate how he gets to her, how he always makes her upset. I wish he would have stayed gone._ _I wish we could just stay like this forever. I want to take her away from here. To whisk her away before he tries again. I cant let him get to her. _

I run my fingers through her hair over and over as she sleeps nestled in my arms. I never want to leave this spot. _I am content. I am at peace. I could lay here forever._ _I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life showing her how incredible she is, how loved she is, and how I believe she is the most fascinating, most stubborn and most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. _

We laid in my bed for what seemed like ages. We had this entire day originally planned but after last night, Jane's spirits were down. She didn't want to do anything except lay in my arms.

"Jane, baby….we gotta get up sometime"

"No thank you. If I stay in bed all will be okay"

"Oh Jane, I know its hard. And I am sorry for last night. I hate that he reached out to you. I could kill him for the pain he is causing you."

"Thank you Maura. For simply being you" She says turning to face me.

"I love you Jane. You're my best friend, my partner in crime, and my better half. You taught me what it was like to care about someone completely, to love them, to support them, to open up to them. I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

"You would be utterly fantastic. You're the most sophisticated, beautiful, socially awkward, sexy as hell woman I know."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"I think you're fucking gorgeous."

_I smiled sweetly. I loved these honest moments between us. Where its just us. No bullshit. No games. No one to judge us or shame us. Just her and I together, wrapped in one another's arms. I know I'm playing with fire. I know this is a dangerous game. I know this could blow up in both of our faces. This could end really badly and I could loose her forever. But I love her and I have to see this through. I cant imagine my life without her in it or my bed without her lying next to me._

I decided in that very moment I was going to whisk her away for the weekend. No phones, no emails, no connection to the outside world, just her and I. She had fallen back asleep and I knew that was my chance to sneak away and plan something. It was our first three-day weekend in forever. And despite last nights let down, we need this. I booked us a suite, made dinner reservations and even arranged for flowers to be delivered. I left her in my bed sleeping soundly. I had a few things to pick up from the store before our trip.

Jane's POV

I roll over in bed to find Maura's side empty. There's a note where she should be.

"Jane,

I had a few errands to run. You were sleeping so beautifully, I couldn't wake you. I've got a big surprise for you. Be back soon.

Xo

M."

That's my Maura, always surprising me with gifts and notes and love. I hear the doorbell ring. No one is supposed to be here. I get up to answer her door.

"I have a flower delivery for Jane Rizzoli"

"That's me"

"Sign here please" He hands them to me and leaves.

_Sunflowers. My favorite. _

I set them on the table and open the card she sent along with them.

"Sunflowers, because you are the light of my life. Pack a bag my love, I am whisking you away.

Love M"

A trip. Of course that's what shes up to. Shes sneaky. It's what I love about her. I pull out my phone to text her.

"The flowers are absolutely beautiful. You didn't have to."

"You deserve only the best. I promise you this will be the best weekend ever."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Need I remind you the definition of the word? ;) "

"Well how will I know what to pack?"

"Bring a variety. The less clothes the better. Hehe. ;)"

"Not fair….I wanna know!"

"You're cute. But stop trying to ruin the surprise. Lol"

"fine. Haa. What time are we leaving?"

"Meet me back at my house in three hours"

"Cant wait! Thank you for everything. You truly are incredible"

"XO"

"XOXO"

I get all of my stuff together and head back to my apartment. As I walk into my apartment it dawns on me that I have nothing sexy to wear. _FUCK!_ I wanna look sexy for her. I begin to rummage through my closet to see if there are any salvageable teddys. And of course the only ones I have that are even remotely sexy are ones I bought for him. And I want a new beginning. I want to leave him in the past, where he belongs. I grab a few tops and jeans, a couple dresses, some heels, bathroom necessities and put them in my bag before heading to the store.

Maura's POV

I stand in the middle of the store. It's only the second time I have ever been in a place like this. It's not that I don't use these sort of projects to pleasure myself, but I usually buy them online. But this weekend is special and I need some new stuff now. I walk over to the first shelf. _Hmm…. A vibrating bullet. That could be fun. _ I put it in my basket and headed over to the lingerie section. I found this sexy hot pink one and decided to get it. I paid for my stuff and headed back home to pack. I couldn't wait for an entire weekend alone with Jane.

_This is something I have been looking forward to for a while. I have been dreaming of what it would be like to have her lips upon mine, her fingers intertwined with mine, her skin upon my skin. Nothing turns me on more than the thought of her. _

Jane's POV

_I don't have the slightest fucking clue what to wear. With men, I've never worn much lingerie. I've never felt the need or desire to look sexy. I realize now its because for me it was never really special. But with Maura its like my first time all over again. And I want this to be special and perfect. I want her to take one look at me and be so turned on she rips my clothes off. I want that raw kind of passion. I need it. I long for it. I desire it. _

As I walked into the store, I saw a variety of outfits. Pink, black, red, blue, purple, sexy lingerie in every color. I decided to go with a red teddy and a black one. They both looked like they'd show off my assests best. I walked into the other part of the store. There were so many different toys, party supplies, and lubricants. I was astonished. Its been so long since I've touched myself. Only recently, have the thoughts of Maura brought on this desire. I looked around and began to wonder if maybe Maura uses this stuff. And what I wouldn't give to be that toy. I paid for my things and made my way to my car. I put my outfits in my bag and headed to the nearest flower store. This place was the only one in town that carried blue roses. They were her favorites. She loved how unique and beautiful they were. I bought her a single blue rose and headed to her house. I was ready to go all the way. I wanted her desperately. I needed her.

Maura's POV

It was almost time for Jane's arrival. I was so happy about our trip. I couldn't believe I was going to spend the whole weekend with a woman like her in my arms. Everything was packed, so while I waited for her arrival, I grabbed my open bottle of wine to make myself a glass. As excited as I was, the nerves were beginning to sink in.

Jane's POV

I pulled into her driveway. _I breathe in. I breathe out. I can do this. I love her. I want to be with her. She makes me happy. To hell with what everyone else thinks. _I get out of my car and knock on her door holding my single blue rose for her in my hand. She opens the door. She's absolutely beautiful. I have no words.

"Jane. You look breath-taking"

"No where near as beautiful as you." She offers me her hand as I walk inside.

"This is for you." I say as I hand her the rose.

"Oh Jane. Its stunning. Blue roses are my favorite. They remind me of you, unique and beautiful in their own way. Thank you"

"Youre welcome. All packed and ready to go?"

"Almost."

"Come on Maur!"

"What?"

"How are you not ready?"

She turns to me, and takes my face her hands and she kisses my lips.

"Now I'm ready" She says as she pulls away.

I grab her bags and put them in my trunk, and then walk around to open her door.

"Thank you."

"So I'm driving…..but to where?"

"Oh that's right…you DON'T know where were going" She says coyly.

"Well are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope. I think Ill drive."

I roll my eyes. Oh joy. Her driving. We drove for what seemed like ages before arriving at this beautiful bed and breakfast.

"Oh Maura! This place is gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it. There's a nice quiet restaurant not too far from here. I made us reservations for 8pm tonight"

"Sounds lovely. I know I have been down since last night, but honestly, I am so happy you did this."

"I did it for selfish reasons. I wanted to have you all to myself. No interruptions."

"Oh did you now?"

"I did. We always seem to have the worst luck when we try and get some alone time. So I decided a weekend away, no phones no interruptions, just us would do us some good"

"I couldn't agree more."

Maura leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out to go check us in.

_I cant believe how lucky I am to have someone like her in my life. She knows the hard times I am having since he called and its so great that shes whisking me away to make me feel better. I am content. I am happy. She brings out the best in me. Nobody gets me like she does. Shes my better half. My everything._

Maura's POV

_I am so lucky. Even in a time like this, Jane is happy to simply just be with me. Shes just so perfect. Shes my everything._

I walk up to the counter.

"Hi. I'm checking in. Maura Isles. I booked the one bedroom suite with the king bed and the Jacuzzi tub.

"Ah yes, Ms. Isles. I see your reservation right here. The room is all ready to go. Did you need help with your luggage?"

"No thank you"

She hands me the keys and I go back out the car. Jane is sitting there looking in the mirror touching up her makeup and playing with her hair. Shes such a girl when no one is looking. I open the car door and get in.

"All checked in?"

"Yep!"

We drive around to our room. _I honestly just want to pin her against the wall and have my way with her. But I also want to take my time and slowly enjoy every inch of her. Over and over again. I cant wait to feel her tongue against mine, her breasts against mine. Her fingers rubbing against my body, my center. Her tongue as it traces circles of my lips, my breasts and my center. I am ready to fully be with her. No games. No bullshit. Just her and I wrapped into one another's bodies. _


End file.
